Exchanging Glances
by Couture.Kisses
Summary: Oneshot. au.Julia has had a crush on jin for a while, but he ends up going out with her bff xiao. She reflects about the past. The summary sucks, but just read and give it a chance. reviews would be appreciated.


**A/N: So I wrote this to relieve some negative energy and stress I had been going through, I guess you could say this is kind of based on a real event that supposedly happened to me, lets just say that love isn't always fair, and sometimes the people that you end up falling for, is a real suprise and mystery. It was for me and still is. **

**----Anyways this is basically about Julia thinking about her feelings of Jin who is actually going out with one of her best friends, in this case Xiaoyou. So read if you like, Reviews would be appreciated greatly. Thankx **

* * *

The slight breeze caressed Julia's bronze skin as she sat on the soft grass. It was a great spring day, the sky was crystal clear, not a cloud in sight, The hot sun that was usually beating down harshly on days like this didn't beat down as hard. The wind was soothing against her bare skin and the lovely sounds of singing birds were music to her ears. She closed her eyes for a bit and sucked in the scent of the fresh spring day. 

'_if I don't love him…then why do I keep thinking about him?' _she thought to herself with her eyes still closed.

She couldn't savor the moment for long because she heard familiar voices coming towards her, but she still kept her eyes closed until they had reached her.

"Julia?" said a giggly high pitched voice. She knew it was Xiaoyou.She hoped Jin wasn't with her, but then heard someone else with Xiaoyou so she lucked out. Julia slowly opened her lids revealing her honey colored orbs. She gave a weak smile to Xiaoyou not to make Xiaoyou suspicious that something was bothering her.

"Hey you guys…what are you doing here?" Julia asked them, feeling bad that she had wished they were somewhere else at that moment.

"Well…we were just wondering where you went, we wanted to say thank-you for the lovely card you gave me and Jin for our 1 year of dating, I mean at least SOMEBODY REMEMBERED!" she said glaring at Jin.

'_How could I forget…it was the day that reminded me that living in fantasy will never be the same as living in reality'_ she thought recalling about that day.

Jin shrugged his shoulders and said "Well I didn't think that these things were really taken so seriously!"

Julia gave a small laugh and said looking into his big brown eyes "No problem, Xiaoyou, I know how serious it is to us girls that is"

Jin looked back into her eyes for the first time that day; just as usual he couldn't read anything from her face. She always had that emotionless mask plastered on. He always wondered what she was thinking and why she concealed her emotions so tightly. He wondered why she had changed.

"Okay then I guess I'll remember that" He murmured still having his gaze set upon her.

Xiaoyou clasped her hand in Jin's and started talking to Julia about what plans they were going to have throughout the day and if she would like to join them.

She couldn't bear to look at what just happened, her sorrowful eyes just slowly turned away from the sight; she didn't know why it hurt so much. Xiaoyou was one of her best friends, she should've been happy for her.

Jin saw her reaction to this and unclasped his fingers from Xiaoyou and pretended like he was tieing his shoe, still trying to figure out why Julia turned her head away.

Julia pretended to nod and listen to what Xiaoyou was saying and started to reflect back on the first day she had met Jin. She had absolutely despised him.

His attire screamed for attention even if everything was perfectly polished and well put.

His attitude was just about the same as a cocky obnoxious jock.

Remembering further she closed her eyes again and thought about the first time they had ever encountered each other, it was freshman year of high school.

"_I am going to be late!" Julia had thought rushing to class holding all her heavy books. _

_She was so determined to get to class on time that she didn't even bother watching where she was going. For this frivolous mistake she had bumped into a certain person dropping all of her books on the schools linoleum floor_.

_Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration and she stomped her foot on the floor indicating that she was truly 'pissed' off. _

_The young boy that she had bumped into bent down to pick up a book and then gave a small laugh._

"_What do you think something is funny?" She said bending down also and picking up the scattered books and papers._

"_Just the fact that you actually read these" He said holding up a thick novel that she had also dropped._

_She snatched it out of his hand. "Just who do you think you are to tell me what I should read and what I shouldn't I bet you don't even read at all, yeah I bet you don't so just give me the book and we can never pass each others paths ever again!"_

_Julia had stomped off to fast to even hear a reaction from the boy._

"Julia…Julia! Don't go to sleep on me!" Xiaoyou said pulling her back to reality.

"I am listening I am listening" She reassured her.

She sighed after Xiaoyou returned to her babbling and glanced at Jin real quick noticing that he was observing her the whole time. Jin remembered the first time he had met her.

He thought she was one of the most aggravating, blunt, nerdy, and uptight girls he had ever met, he smiled at the thought of their first encounter.

_Walking into the Big, School Jin had slept in late and was walking fast to his first period since he knew if his grandfather found out that he was late again then he would be in for it._

_He didn't realize a girl was coming at him with the big pile of books in her arms, until they had clashed and all the books had come flying down on the floor._

_She stomped her foot against the floor for a reason he did not know and being a gentlemen tried to pick up the books for her, but the first book he picked up made his mouth form a smile and give a small chuckle._

"_What do you think there's something funny" She asked him._

_He told her that he couldn't believe she read those annoying 5 inch thick novels about things that probably didn't even occur in reality. _

_With that small statement he made she got really mad at him and told him off and stormed off past him. He was to shocked to say anything to her, after all he was trying to be the gentlemen and she had just scolded him for no reason._

"_This is the reason I am never nice to girls" he mumbled jamming his hands into his pockets and walking away._

He gave a small laugh, and both Julia and Xiaoyou looked at him like he was insane.

"Is there something funny Jin?" Xiaoyou asked.

"No…There was just….there was just something stuck in my throat" Trying to make it sound as believable as he could.

When they both looked away Jin went back to his thoughts looking at Julia and seeing how much she had changed from being that anger infested, opinionated, loud nerdy teenager to the quiet, introverted, young adult..

He still remembers how he started going out with Xiaoyou; it was Julia who had given him enough courage to ask her out.

Though so many things had changed in a year. Especially Julia, she had started acting so different around him, she was more reserved barley spoke and just kept to herself most of the time.

He doesn't even remember the last time she laughed so much that she had tears coming out of her eyes. She wouldn't even argue back whenever Jin would make a smart comment or make fun of her about a incident that happened before, like she use to.

'_I wish he would stop looking at me like that' _she thought looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Jin said interrupting Xiaoyou's blabbering.

"Yeah…Julia…why are you?" Xiaoyou said noticing.

"What do you mean? I am the same as usual, I have no idea what you are talking about" She said.

They both looked at her for a little while like observing a foreign animal in a rainforest. She didn't like the pressure.

"I don't know I guess I am tired" She replied trying to get the 2 pairs of eyes off of her.

"_The real question I want to ask her is why she has been acting so differently lately and what has she done to the old Julia I use to know" _Jin thought.

"_Why does he care…what is he trying to actually say" _Julia felt uneasy from Jin's random question.

"Oh wait..Oh my gosh Julia I forgot to tell you guess what happened to me!" Xiaoyu asked Julia.

Julia nodded which meant that she was listening. Though as soon as Xiaoyu started talking she kind of zoned out thinking of the day she had found out that ling and jin were together.

_Julia came home smiling thinking about that certain someone who she always got into arguments with, smiling to herself at what a sweetheart he could be a times and then at what a pain in the ass he could be._

_He had told her that day that he liked a girl a lot….and he wasn't sure how that girl felt about him. Julia prayed that certain girl was her. His smile made it seem like it._

"_Just tell her Jin…I am sure that she would say yes, she would have to be a fool if she didn't like you" Julia said._

"_I don't know if I am ready though, what if she just likes me as a friend?" Jin asked looking at her intently._

"_Well then you should take it slowly then and just be friends with her until she is ready…but it's better to find out than to ponder about it the rest of your life" Julia said._

_Jin nodded his head, and told Julia that she would talk to her later about it._

_Julia felt her heart racing, thinking that could he be actually thinking of her?! She had liked him for so long she just wanted to know what he thought of her, just once she would like to know what it feels like to be Jin Kazama's girl._

_Her cell phone rang and she picked it up eagerly to hoping it was Jin, and it was him. _

"_Hello?" trying to hide the curiosity in her voice._

"_Hey…Jules… I want to meet you somewhere and tell you something" Jin said._

"_Why can't you just tell me on the phone?" Julia asked._

"_I don't know…I just think it'll be more appropriate for the moment if I told you in person" Jin said._

"_Okay Jin… lets meet in the park then?" Julia said._

"_Okay great!" Jin said and clicked off the phone. _

_Julia rushed out there door, stopping in front of the hall way mirror checking her hair if it was in place and then ran out. She looked over head and saw some clouds covering the sun, its okay; maybe a cloudy day wouldn't bring her down that day._

_She saw Jin sitting on one of the swings, kind of looking out of place because of all the little kids running around the area. She gave a small smile and sat on the empty swing next to him._

"_Nice of you to join me" Jin said with a smile._

"_I was glad to join you" Julia said._

_There was a small silence, it made Julia feel really awkward, and she was getting lost in the suspense._

"_Jin" "Julia" They both said together at the same time._

_Julia gave a small laugh and Jin followed with a smile._

"_No you go first" Julia said._

"_No go ahead Julia" Jin said._

"_Jin I insist go tell me what you were going to say" Jin said._

"_I love—"He started out slowly._

"_I love Ling" He blurted out then._

_Julia's face fell, it felt like she had been broken into a thousand pieces. It started to Rain. The rain splattered everywhere but she just sat there for a little while._

"_Does she know" She said her voice quivering._

"_Yeah…I took your advice Julia, you're the best friend anyone could ask for, if it wasn't for you I don't think I would've had enough courage to ask her" Jin said excitedly _

_Her eyes started stinging, she didn't know why though._

"_That's great Jin!" She said trying to act like she wasn't hurt._

_Tears spilled from her eyes like buckets of water, but Jin would've never guessed since it was raining really hard, and it blended in._

_They both got up from the swings, and Jin gave a big tight hug to Julia, she felt like holding on to him and sobbing at that moment._

"_Turns out she liked me as well, guess we have you to thank for that" He said still hugging her._

_She quickly used the back of her hand to wipe the tears that were blurring her vision._

"_Oh no it's nothing Jin…its just great that you are happy" Julia said._

"_Well we should be getting home, look at us we're both soaking wet!" Jin said laughing._

"_Yeah…" Julia said forcing a smile upon her face._

"_Bye Jules!" He said and started running off._

_Julia sunk onto the empty swing she was sitting at before and started to sob._

"_How stupid could you be Julia?...To think that he would like you?! Of course he would like Xiaoyu she's way prettier than you, she can probably even be a better girlfriend than you. _

_To actually think that Jin liked you. You're just crazy for that." Julia choked out from her sobs._

_Thunder started rumbling hard so she decided to walk home and forget about this whole day._

"Julia what do you think I should've done?" Xiaoyu said again breaking into her thoughts.

Julia had missed the whole conversation. After all the memory just felt so real. She felt like crying all over again.

'_Get a hold of yourself Chang, you're about to cry over something in the past, everyone will definitely think you need to visit the Looney bin for sure then'_ she scolded herself in her head.

"Well Xiaoyu, I have no idea to tell you the truth…" Julia responded trying to make her believe she was listening.

"Yeah...see I knew it, no one could've come up with the right thing to do in a situation like that" Xiaoyu said.

Julia just gave a small smile, as she watched Jin and Xiaoyu bicker at each other about what would've been the right thing to do.

"_They do make the sweetest couple. They're my friends. I am happy for them…no matter how much It ever hurt me from inside"_ She finally confided in herself.

"Well Jules, we should be leaving now, but I really want you to come with us! It would be tons of fun!" Xiaoyou said.

Julia automatically opened her mouth to protest

"Xiaoyou, if it was any other day I would've came, but its you and Jin's one year of dating, I think that's something special. Heck most relationships don't even last for a month and you guys lasted for a year; you guys should be alone on a day like this."

"Cut the act Julia if you didn't want to come then you could've just said so!" Jin said, waiting for the reaction he would get from her.

Hearing this, she was shocked and angry. Angry that she was moping about him all day and that's what he had to say to her? Julia's eyebrows furrowed and she scrunched up her face.

"For you information JIN! I have no idea how Xiaoyu ended up with such a loser like you! And I am such a bad friend for not warning her about the side effects that she would have to be dealing with from you! And just for that I will go with you guys just because Xiaoyou is my best friend and she shouldn't deal with you alone!" She snapped.

Jin gave a smirk of satisfaction. _'Just what I was wanting.'_

They started to walk, Xiaoyou just looked at the 2 of them confused and for once she wasn't the one blabbering, and bickering away.

"What's that goofy smile for Kazama?!" Julia yelled.

"Hey my smile isn't as goofy as yours Chang!" Jin teased back.

"Oh you know what Kazama it's on…just watch what im going to do" She threatened.

"OOOhhh look at me, im scared of Julia Chang, the biggest nerd in the world, who reads books 24/7!" Jin mocked.

"That's it im kicking your ass, its official…when Ling isn't here to protect you" Julia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bring it on Chang!" Jin said.

"BOTH OF YA'LL SHUT UP!" Xiaoyou screamed.

Both Julia and Jin looked wide eyed at her, and then Julia started to laugh. She hadn't laughed like that in a while. Jin looked at her with wide eyes as well. Xiaoyou joined in her laughter. Jin couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry don't know what came over me" said Julia apologizing for her behavior.

Julia felt a little better, but the question still raced through her mind about Jin.

'_Maybe it just wasn't meant to be'._

* * *

**a/n: okay i totally know i spelled a lot of things wrong, mostly the names xiaoyou? or xiaoyu? IDK but i know i spelled it wrong one way or a nother so dont beat me up for that. I know it wasn't great but...it was just something. positive feedback will be appreciated. So excuse the grammatical errors and spelling errors.**


End file.
